Forever Hyung
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Bagaimana keadaan Super Junior saat Leeteuk akan pergi wamil nanti? Apakah semua akan tetap UTUH saat Leeteuk kembali dari wamilnya? Brothership : LeeteukXDonghae. Mind to Read n Review?


**Title : **Forever Hyung

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Main Cast **: Teuki, Donghae

**Length : **One-shoot

**Genre : **Brothership

**Disclaimer :**All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary : **/Kalau kau pergi lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tega membiarkanku tidur sendiri di kamar ini? Ini kamar kita hyung, bukan kamarku sendiri! Kau harus tidur disini hyung!/ LeeteukXDonghae, mind to r n r?

**A.N :** Ini FF request-an dari my dongsaeng xD Akai Vieh ^^ Special Brothership antara Donghae n Leeteuk. Semoga suka... hihi..

Humm.. readers ku... aku mau minta maaf... moodku dalam menulis lagi dalam titik terendah nih... Sejak FFku di post tanpa seizinku n tanpa ada namaku, rasanya aku bener2 malessss buat nulis.. berjam-jam mantengin leppie tapi cuma dapet setengah halaman... Hahhh... Sepertinya update FF aku bakal agak lama, buat yang nunggu Para Uke Ngambek di FB yang sabar ya? Kalau moodku lagi kayak gini takutnya nggak bakal jadi humor ='(

Huweeee... aku sebel ama plagiat ! Hukssss... Readers yang baca FF ku, aku yakin kalian readers yang baik... Jadi jangan pernah memplagiat FF ku yahh ='(

Aku jadi males nulis gara2 insiden itu ='(

Ya udah bermellow rianya selesai sampai disini. Thanks udah baca~~~

...Happy reading...

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Hyung<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shining star<strong>

**Like a little diamond**

**Makes me love**

**Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo**

**Hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time"**

Lagu itu mengalun dari sebuah kamar. Kamar dengan dinding putih bersih berpadu dengan list wallpaper berwarna biru muda bergambar kapal di tengah ombak laut. Kamar dengan barang-barang bernuansa putih-biru dan kamar yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

Seorang pemuda duduk di sebuah tempat tidur dengan seprai berwarna biru laut, matanya menatap lurus layar laptop yang sedang menampilkan sebuah konser... Ya, SuperShow 2 Korea saat sedang menyanyikan lagu Shining Star. Senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa kecil saat dia melihat dirinya duduk sambil menyanyikan lagu itu. Walaupun lagu itu termasuk lagu lama, tapi pemuda itu tak pernah bosan untuk melihatnya. Kaset dvd konser itu pun selalu di rawat dan di simpan rapi dalam rak bukunya. Senyumnya berubah menjadi senyuman miris saat dirinya melihat sosok hyung yang dijuluki raccoon muncul di layar laptopnya. "KangIn hyung..."

"**Oh! Day by Day hangsang nae gyeote geudaega meomoolleo jweo**

**Stay in my heart noonbooshin Shining my love"**

Senyumnya kembali mengembang saat melihat sejolinya beraksi dengan suara rapp khas-nya.

"**Neul barago ijjyo hangsang geogieseo wooseumjitgireul**

**Ddeut moreul ohaewa iyoo eobneun miwoome himi deureodo**

**Deo meon goseul bwayo ije shijakijyo woolgo shipeul ddaen naege gidaeyo"**

Dengan lirik hanya sebaris untuk satu orang pun, mereka tetap bernyanyi dengan wajah gembira, wajah penuh dengan rasa bahagia.

"**Boojokhajiman geudael jikilgeyo"**

"Leeteuk hyung..." katanya lirih saat mendengar suara lembut hyung kesayangannya.

"**Sarangeun geureohke cheoeum soonganbooteo chajawa gajang gipeun gose narawa nal ddeugeopge hae**

**Byeonhaji anhneun ddeollim geudaeneun"**

Kyuhyun, dengan suara indahnya.

"**Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love**

**Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time"**

Semua member ikut bernyanyi.

"**Shining Star taeyangboda balka haetsal gateun geudae nonbicheun naege hyooshigeul jweo**

**Jichyeoisseul ddaen nae mameul balkhyeo jweo Promise midgiro hae eonjedeun ne pyeoni dweyeojoolge**

**Noogooboda deo keun sarangeuro ni jageun eoggae gamssajoolge"**

Duo rapper kesayangan Super Junior menampilkan kehebatan rapp mereka. Tak lupa di akhir lirik, Shindong berpose seperti memeluk seseorang.

"**Sarangeun geureohke cheoeum soonganbooteo chajawa gajang gipeun gose narawa nal ddeugeopge hae**

**Byeonhaji anhneun ddeollim geudaeneun"**

Yesung sang voice of arts-nya Super Junior. Donghae memandang lekat hyung yang sangat berjasa hingga ia bisa sekamar dengan Leeteuk. Hyung yang selalu bilang kalau dia adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"**Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love**

**Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo hangsang hamkke halgeora"**

Lalu munculah sebuah VCR, yang memperlihatkan masing-masing member Super Junior.

Pertama... Eunhyuk, dengan kedua tangannya membentuk lingkaran di depan mulutnya, sambil berteriak, "ELF-phu yeorobeun!"

Kedua... dirinya sendiri, kedua tangannya membentuk gesture love di atas kepala. "I love you..." Begitu katanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, dapat terlihat airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Pemuda dengan julukan crying baby di Super Junior, yang bahkan bisa lebih cengeng dari Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Airmatanya mulai menetes saat melihat Hankyung muncul sambil membentuk gesture love di depan dada sambil berkata, "Wo Ai Ni."

"HanKyung hyung... Kapan kau kembali?" bisiknya. "Kau akan kembali kan?"

VCR itu terus berganti member, kini Sungmin muncul dengan senyum kyeopta-nya lalu mengaitkan ujung jarinya di atas kepala, lagi-lagi menampilkan gesture love sambil berucap, "Saranghaeyo.."

Yesung, dengan wajah khas-nya tersenyum senang, "Saranghaeyo~~"

Berganti menjadi Kyuhyun, "Saranghae dwodwilgayo..."

Lalu Heechul, "Saranghamnida."

Kangin, "Saranghamnidaaa..."

"Kanginnie hyung," Airmatanya masih terus menetes.

Shindong menggantikan Kangin, "Saranghamnidaaa..." Lengkap dengan mimik wajah lucu miliknya.

"Saranghamnida!" teriak Ryeowook dengan suara tenor khasnya, lengkap dengan wajah polos kekanakannya.

"Saranghaeyoo~~" kata Eunhyuk sambil berusaha melucu.

Siwon mengaitkan jemarinya di depan dada, membentuk tanda love... "Saranghaeyo!"

Dan terakhir, sang leader.. Leeteuk, senyuman malaikatnya tersungging di bibir mungilnya. "Saranghaeyo!"

"**Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love**

**Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo"**

Bersamaan dengan lirik itu, terlihatlah Leeteuk yang tersorot kamera secara close up. Airmata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Meski dia menangis, dia tetap berusaha bernyanyi walau tanpa menggunakan mic.

"**Hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time"**

Suara merdu Kyuhyun menutup lagu itu. Pemuda itu terdiam sambil tetap memandang layar laptopnya. Lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding. Ia menghela nafas sedikit, "Leeteuk hyung, kau belum pulang? Ini sudah jam 12, seharusnya kau sudah selesai siaran Sukira kan? Ahh, hyung.. aku takut sendirian di dorm..."

* * *

><p>*Leeteuk pov*<p>

Setelah mengantar Eunhyuk sampai di depan pintu dorm di lantai 11, aku segera berjalan menuju lantai 12. Ku buka pintu dorm lantai 12, sepi... Hmm... mungkin Heechul masih berkumpul dengan grup Chochoball-nya, Shindong pasti sudah berangkat untuk siaran di MBC Shimshimtapa. Donghae? Dia sudah tidur belum ya? Ku lihat lampu kamarku dengan Donghae yang menyala terang. Anak itu... Apa dia sudah tidur?

Ckleeekk... Ku buka pintu kamar perlahan, takut membangunkan dongsaengku yang paling manja itu.

"Donghae-ya?" kataku sedikit terkejut saat melihat dia belum tidur. Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum memandangku.

"Hyung! Akhirnya kau pulang..."

Aku tersenyum lalu menanggalkan jaketku sebelum duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Kau tau kan hyung kalau aku ini nggak bisa tidur sendirian..." katanya sedikit merajuk.

Aku tersenyum. Donghae memang manja. "Lalu, kenapa kau nggak main ke lantai 11 saja..."

"Ahh, dilantai 11 hanya ada Sungmin hyung! Haruskah aku menunggumu di kamar Kyumin yang serba pink itu? Wookie, Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung ada latihan drama musikal, Hyukjae bersamamu di Sukira, Heechul hyung belum pulang padahal sudah larut malam seperti ini, Shindong hyung juga sudah berangkat ke Shimshimtapa... Huft..."

Aku mengacak rambutnya, "Dasar manja!" Dia hanya memeletkan lidahnya lalu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Hae? Kau menangis?" kataku saat aku melihat matanya sedikit sembab dan memerah. Donghae mengucek matanya sambil menggeleng.

"Anhi..."

"Jangan bohong, ada apa?" tanyaku lagi, mataku tertuju pada laptop di pangkuannya. Terlihat sebuah video Super Show 2 dalam keadaan pause.

"Aku... kangen suasana ini hyung..." katanya lirih. Aku masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Ku arahkan jariku dan menekan tombol play pada keyboard laptopnya. Lagu Shining Star pun mengalir. Lumayan membuat hatiku bergetar saat aku melihat KangIn dengan senyum manly-nya.

"Super Show 2 yah? Nggak terasa... Kini bahkan Super Show 3 sudah selesai. Setelah itu akan ada Super Show 4..." gumamku sambil tetap melihat layar laptop Donghae.

"Hyung, apa mereka akan kembali bersama kita lagi?"

Mataku menerawang, ya... benar yang dikatakan Donghae. Apa mereka akan kembali bersama kami lagi? Membuat kami menjadi 13 member, bukan 10. Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak Kibum memutuskan untuk fokus menjadi aktor, dan belum pernah ada keterangan pasti apakah dia akan kembali lagi. Sudah hampir 2 tahun sejak Kangin harus vakum dari dunia entertainer karena kesalahan fatalnya, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk wamil terlebih dulu dan meninggalkan kami, dan sudah hampir setahun sejak Hankyung menggugat agensi kami lalu pulang ke negaranya dan bersolo karir.

Dan sudah lamaaaaa sekali aku merasakan sakit yang ku pendam karena ditinggal oleh orang-orang yang ku sayangi.

"Aku takut hyung, akhir tahun ini kau dan Heechul hyung akan berangkat wamil. Aku nggak bisa membayangkan kalau Super Junior berdiri di atas panggung hanya dengan 8 member. Apa kami masih bisa disebut dengan Super Junior jika hanya 8 member? Super Junior itu 13 hyung... Bukan 10 atau 8 member..."

Ku biarkan dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku hanya terdiam sambil menerawang. "Hyung, apa kau yakin semua akan baik-baik saja? Apa kau yakin Super Junior akan tetap utuh ketika kau pulang nanti? Kau yang menyatukan kami hingga kami menjadi Super Junior, jika kau tak disamping kami lagi, apa kami akan tetap mampu bertahan?"

"Hae... Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu... Kita, Super Junior akan selalu bersama, hingga akhir waktu..." Bisikku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi hyung... Kalau kau pergi lalu bagaimana denganku? Hankyung hyung, Kangin hyung pergi meninggalkan dorm ini, jika kau dan heechul hyung ikut pergi, apa kau tega membiarkan aku hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Shindong hyung disini? Apa kau tega membiarkanku tidur sendiri di kamar ini? Ini kamar kita hyung, bukan kamarku sendiri! Kau harus tidur disini hyung!"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah manja Donghae kali ini. Ahhh, Hae.. kau ini sudah besar, umurmu sudah nggak belasan lagi. Kenapa tingkahmu masih seperti bayi huh? Aku membelai kepalanya pelan.

"Kau bisa tidur dengan Eunhyuk di lantai 11 Hae... Eunhyuk kan tidur sendiri, lagipula kau akrab kan dengannya?"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja, ara? Tak ada yang akan berubah, walaupun aku dan heechul akan wamil tahun depan, percayalah kalau semua akan berjalan seperti biasa. 2 tahun itu waktu yang cukup sebentar Hae, kami pasti kembali..."

"Tidurlah... Aku sudah mengantuk ini, kau juga besok ada latihan untuk comeback SuJu M kan?" Aku bisa melihat bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Hae... Jika kau punya masalah, jangan pernah ragu untuk berbagi denganku. Aku akan selalu menjagamu Hae... Kau benar-benar dongsaeng yang paling cengeng... Datanglah padaku jika kau ingin menangis Hae, bersandarlah di bahuku, walaupun aku memiliki kekurangan, aku akan berusaha menjagamu semampuku...

* * *

><p>*Donghae pov*<p>

Tak ada yang bisa membantah kata-kata leader kami. Usahaku untuk membujuknya agar nggak pergi wamil tahun depan pun gagal. Ukhhh... sudahlah, aku hanya bisa mempercayai kata-katanya kalau semua member Super Junior pasti akan kembali...

Hmmm... Leeteuk hyung... Kau tau? Kau bagaikan sinar matahari bagi kami. Mata teduhmu senantiasa menenangkan kami saat kami merasa lelah. Hyung, kami janji akan selalu mempercayai kata-katamu, mempercayai segala langkah yang kau ambil. Dan, kami akan selalu ada disisimu hyung... Kami akan merengkuh bahu mungilmu dengan cinta yang lebih besar dari siapapun. Kami akan selalu menjaga hangatnya kekeluargaan yang kau ciptakan di antara kita.

Hyung, terimakasih karena kau telah menyatukan berbagai macam hati dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun ini. Kau salah satu sosok favoritku hyung, aku benar-benar bisa melihat sosok Appa dalam dirimu. Hyung, berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada disampingku. Aku juga selalu berdoa agar Tuhan tak pernah melepaskan senyuman hangat itu dari bibirmu hyung.

"_**Shining star**_

_**Like a little diamond**_

_**Makes me love**_

_**Looking at me with the sweet smile that's like a dream to me**_

_**Whisper to me**_

_**We'll always be together**_

'_**Til the end of time"**_

_ELF juga percaya kan dengan kata-kata mereka?_

.

.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>Talk<strong> : Mungkin udah banyak yang mengangkat tema ini sebagai FF mereka. Tapi ya sudahlah, semoga yang kusajikan tetap berbeda ^^

Makasih para readers yang selalu setia ngikutin FF aku..

N buat Akai Vieh saengie.. mian kalau jadinya kurang memuaskan n kependekkan *plakk*

.

.

.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
